


Together we stand

by Marshmallowmore



Series: Manga [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowmore/pseuds/Marshmallowmore
Summary: Sequel to Manga and The Homecoming





	Together we stand

# CHAPTER 1 - INSIDE THE BUBBLE

VERONICA

Veronica tossed and turned in her bed, trying very hard to get some sleep. It should be an easy enough task.  _ Lie down, close your eyes and sleep. Right?  _ Apparently not when your mind keeps wandering to a certain boy who-shall-not-be-named, and his magic hands, his electric touch and ohhh...that tongue... _ God Veronica! Get a grip! _

After they left the dance they’d talked. Really talked, with actual words coming from their mouths, no touching involved. Well, technically, they  _ were  _ touching since their hands were intertwined, but no funny business. He said he wanted to explore what they could become. She made some sarcastic joke, but Logan’s serious look sobered her up and she agreed; whatever it meant, she wanted to keep doing it.

And wasn’t she the one who said they should take things slow? Yes, it was definitely her; he laughed and looked at her with his pretty boy face, and  asked why she wanted to keep them a secret .  _ Why, Veronica? It's not like there is anyone in Neptune whose opinion you really care about.  _ But she couldn’t explore this, whatever this was, under the watchful eyes of Neptune’s Morons. Lilly was hanging over her shoulder as it was. Let’s not add any more people in this.

Accepting there would be very little—if any—sleep tonight, she turned on her side and stared at the wall. She blew a puff of air and switched on her table lamp. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and stared at it for several minutes. W _hy hasn’t he texted?_ She was the one that told him ‘oh don’t go all soft on me, now!’ when he said he was going to text her before bed. She admitted to herself she was a little—if not a lot—disappointed that  he hadn’t. _You and your big mouth; trying to act tough all the time. It’s okay to drop the ‘tude—or the act?—from time to time._ _So what’s it gonna be, Veronica? Are you going to text him? God, I am a girl._

She flipped her phone open but quickly shut it.  Blowing a puff of air she flipped it open again and scrolled through her address book, stopping at Logan’s name.

She started composing a text, suddenly unable to form a sentence. Just as she was ready to type ‘Hey’ for the fifth time, her phone vibrated and a text popped on the screen:

**LOGAN** : Okay, Mars, you win. I AM the soft one. I’ve tried to play it cool but screw it. Goodnight, Veronica

She beamed at her phone, catching her reflection on the screen, not even caring what she looked like.

**VERONICA:** Gee Echolls, and here I thought you had game.

She quickly typed and hit send. A second later her phone buzzed with the reply.

**LOGAN** : So you think I don't have game?

**VERONICA** : It’s being decided...

She hit send again and then immediately started typing again.

**VERONICA** : I'm glad you texted though...Guess a part of me is more girly than I thought.

**LOGAN** : I like all your girly parts.

**VERONICA:** Go to sleep.

**LOGAN:** _ So bossy. _

**VERONICA:** You know it.

**LOGAN:** Yes ma’am. Sweet dreams.

**VERONICA:** Goodnight Logan.

She placed her phone by her bed and snuggled into her pillow. A hint of a smile remained on her lips as she settled to sleep.

* * *

LOGAN

The alarm went off causing Logan to groan in his sleep. He mumbled something incoherent and fumbled to turn it off; his eyes still closed. Burrowing his nose in his pillow he was engulfed in Veronica’s scent. He smiled as he inhaled deeper. His right hand came up to rub his eyes as his left descended on his obligatory morning hard on, giving it a short tug as he stretched his legs.

Last night has been amazing. No sex, but he didn’t even think about it. They talked, they joked; a hot thirty-minutes-or-something make out session left him with her taste in his mouth and her scent all over his clothes. It was good. More than good. Logan never had  _ this.  _ Lazy makeouts with no end game, silly conversations with no ripping each others clothes at the end. Veronica made him feel lighter; a teenage boy he never got to be in any aspect of his life. For the first time since forever he allowed himself to think that maybe things would start going his way from now on. Maybe he wasn’t destined to be jerked around by everyone around him. There was a girl who could focus only on him.

He got off the bed, anxious to get his day started. Right when he was leaving, earlier than usual,

Logan was about to grab his car keys to head to school when his phone started ringing.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he smiled into the phone.

“Logan!” Veronica’s voice sounded exasperated.

“What?”

“Really? Sending me a latte delivery? Seriously?”

“What? You said we shouldn’t be seen together, I couldn’t bring you one so I sent it.”

“How do you do that? Infuriate me and make me smile at the same time?”

“One of my many charms.”

“Well, quit being stupid. No more latte deliveries.”

“Alright, alright. I got it. No more latte deliveries.”

He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys whistling all the way to his car.

 

* * *

 

VERONICA

Veronica parked outside Wallace’s house and picked up her latte. He’d asked her to give him a ride to school this morning because Alicia had an errand to run. She honked twice and took a sip, enjoying the sweet taste. Logan was so thoughtful, sending over her perfect proportioned latte to her house. She gave him a hard time about it, but she was secretly thrilled. She used to be a girl who wished for that kind of stuff way back when. Lilly laughed at her hopeless romantic notions, but she didn’t care. She was this happy go lucky kid, so ready to experience the world— that is until it all came crashing down.

But this thing with Logan now, she felt off kilter. All the hard edges she worked so hard to sharpen, were beginning to soften. She would never go back to how she used to be, she knew that much. But was it possible for her to be … happy?

The passenger door being opened pulled her out of her thoughts. She smiled at Wallace as he took a seat.

 

* * *

 

VERONICA

Second period was finally over, where Veronica had the misfortune of being paired up with Shelly Pomroy; damn Madison Sinclair-

—Shelly’s usual partner— staying home sick. Veronica let out a breath of relief as she made her way to her locker. She had only taken two steps before she felt herself being dragged backwards and then she heard a door click shut. Just as she was about to scream she recognized her assailant.  “What the hell, Logan?” she wiggled out of his grasp.

“How did you know it was me?” She heard his voice in the dark, but didn’t need the affirmation. She could smell him, and it was embarrassing really, how much his scent had become a turn on. His after-shave was filling her nostrils, and she tried hard to remain angry at him. Almost succeeding.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she could see him smirking. His face was inches away from hers. He had her pressed against the door and she felt his hand behind her back, turning the lock.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She tried for stern but it came out breathless.  _ So not helping. _

“You know Ι just realized I really like annoying you.”

She felt his hands caressing her thighs trailing up to her waist. Her breath caught in her throat and she shouldn’t give him that much power really, but what could she do when he was working his magic on her? He nuzzled her nose and licked a line between her lips, urging her to open her mouth. She eagerly kissed him back, circling her hands around his neck.

“You’re so short. Doing it in a janitor’s closet has its disadvantages but it’s still on my bucket list.” He abandoned her mouth and kissed a path to her ear, sucking on the skin below it.

She trembled, and felt her legs shaking. “I should be appalled; honestly Logan, a janitor’s closet?” She arched her neck, silently demanding attention on her pulse point.

Logan, already so in tune with her body, lowered his mouth to her neck and sucked hard, causing a moan to escape her lips.

“Come on, you gotta admit it’s hot. It was between here or the girl’s bathroom, but since the bell hasn’t rung yet, I thought we’d keep things more private. Plus I’m not much of a sharer.”

His hands were roaming all over her body making it impossible to form a coherent sentence. “A sh—sharer?”

“I don’t want to share the vision of you, naked”—he pulled up her tee shirt and tickled her stomach—”or moaning—” he let his fingers tickle her rib cage— “or cumming, with anyone else. This gets to be mine.” He thrusted his hips toward her center.

“I’m forgetting why I was supposed to be angry at you.” Her breath was coming in a staccato rhythm.

“Good, that was the point.”

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down, allowing his hand to caress her curls on top of her silk underwear. She pulled his head down and kissed him hungrily, nipping at his bottom lip. He stretched her underwear to the side and spread her wetness around.

“I will never get tired of finding you so wet for me. I get instantly hard just thinking about it.” He pulled her hand and placed it on his crotch.

She was so eager to touch him, so she hastily fumbled with his jeans button, only to fail miserably as he pressed on her clit in  _ just the right way.  _ He kept his hand on her pussy while the other came to help her with his jeans. He opened the button easily and she caught a glimpse of his smug face, and  _ why did that made me even wetter _ ?

He let go of her to frantically pull down his jeans, along with his boxers, as she undressed hurriedly too. He came closer and she felt his dick hard and throbbing, on her thigh. She took him in her hand, tugging softly, before she grabbed his ass with her free hand pulling him flush against her. She rubbed her pussy on his hand, his fingers still working her clit.

She saw him bring a hand to his mouth, ripping a foil packet with his teeth; and he must be a magician really, because when did he take it out of his pocket? She didn’t care though, the only thing she cared about was having him inside her as soon as possible.

 

She sighed in disappointment when he pulled his hand from her center to roll on the condom. When he was done he grabbed her ass and hoisted her up against the door. He nudged her opening with his dick once, and entered her inch by inch.

They both growled loudly, and she really hoped nobody heard them, but she couldn’t spare another moment thinking about it; not when he was inside her.  Not when he was pushing, and pulling, and trailing his hand up to palm her breast through her blouse. Not when he lowered his mouth to take her lips and suck them  _ so _ hard.

He started in a long and slow kind of way, going all the way in and all the way out, leaving her wanting more.

She pushed her heels on his ass and whispered in his ear, “Harder, Logan. Faster!”

She didn’t quite recognize her own voice, or the sound she made when he obediently, started to speed up his movements. Logan was right, there was something thrilling about how with each thrust of his hips, her back banged on the door, possibly alerting anyone walking past. She was sure they’d be some bruising there tomorrow, but it only made it better. She welcomed this sweet ache.

She was so close to release and she hoped he was right there with her.

He must have been, because he lowered his hand and started rubbing desperate, insistent circles on her clit, coaxing out her orgasm.

Knowing that she couldn’t stay silent, she hid her face deep in his neck and came with a muffled cry. She heard his moan right before he came too and his hips stilled beneath her. Her channel trembled around him, as his body twitched and he released a sigh. She took some time to enjoy the twitching of the aftershock and raised her head to watch him; she could see he felt it too.

She clenched her muscles experimentally and he exclaimed “Ah, Veronica! Fuck!” So she did it again.

He kissed her, slow, gentle, and brought one hand to caress her hair. The intimacy of the gesture made her stomach flutter. She wondered if he could feel it. He slowly pulled out of her and brought her down to the ground.

He bent down to pick up her jeans and his clothes.

“My underwear?” She asked him, as she saw him pulling up his boxers and jeans.

“I’m keeping them.” She saw a flash of purple in his hand before it disappeared in his pocket.

“Hey!” She tried to go for it.

“Na-uh!” He pushed her hand aside. “Mine!” He kissed her, making her forget what she wanted to do.

He took her jeans from her, and bending down, he dressed her, kissing her stomach as he buttoned her.

He stood up and came inches away from her face. He kissed her on the forehead while unlocking the door behind her. Before she could realize what was going on, he was out of the door turning around to say “Thank you for the souvenir!” and skipped down the hallway.

_ What an ass. Ugh, I’m so screwed. _

  
  
  


* * *

 

VERONICA

Veronica was in the last class for the day. She had no idea what happened in any of them though, because she was busy exchanging dirty messages with Logan.  _ Honestly, who are you?  _ She tried to feel embarrassed, she really did, but it was no use. She was having way too much fun.

The bell rang and she was gathering her stuff when her phone vibrated. She waited until everyone left the classroom and opened the message.

“I’m going to have so much fun with your thong at home…”

The image of Logan, laid back on his bed, completely naked with a huge hard-on, flashed through her mind. One hand holding her purple thong, and one on his cock.  _ Mmmmm, we should do something about this fantasy. _

She walked to her car, unlocked it and opened the door. Putting the keys in the ignition she tried to start the car but it made a strange noise. She tried again and an angrier noise came.  _ Alright alright, don’t be like that. Let’s see what’s wrong with you. _

She got out of the car and opened up the hood. She looked carefully and found a rubber tube stuck to a part of The LeBaron’s engine. She huffed annoyed with the idiots of Neptune High and started to try and get it out.

Dick and Beaver, accompanied by Logan, who was cutting into an apple with a small knife, walked up to her.

**“** Uh-oh, someone’s got her eye on that Miss White Trash title,” Dick said.

“Yeah, you know you got a solid effort in the talent competition, but I’d like to see that car up on some cinder blocks,” Beaver joined in.

“Guys, come on, huh.” Logan said.

**“** I know. Guys, come on, the talent is making a grilled cheese sandwich on the engine block.”—She grabbed the knife out of Logan’s hand _ — _ “Guys, come on, you can’t put your car up on blocks in the yard if you don’t have a yard.”—She cuts the free part of the tube away and attached it to another part of the engine _ — _ “You know, I think I can do both sides of this little act now.” _ — _ She started the car _ — _ “So, how ‘bout next time, you don’t bother. I got it covered.”

She threw the knife back at Logan, who caught it and smirked. They exchanged a look and got lost in each other’s stare. Dick’s voice brought them back to reality though.

“Duncan! Dude! Your ex is making googly eyes at Logan!”

Dick was laughing pretty hard and Beaver joined in. Veronica turned her head and saw Duncan coming toward them, his lips a thin line and his look focused on her. She felt unsettled and turned to look at Logan, who was staring at Duncan.

“Shut up, Dick,” Logan managed to say. “Hey DK. Want to come over for some Halo?”

Dick and Beaver wandered off as Veronica closed the hood of the car. Duncan threw a glance at her before turning to Logan, “Sure man. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

LOGAN

Logan said goodbye to Duncan as he was leaving his house and headed to his room. When he closed the door behind him he instantly pulled out his phone and dialed Veronica’s number. 

She picked up on the fourth ring, her voice sounding out of breath. “Hello?”

“What are you doing?” He imagined her naked playing with herself and he instantly became dizzy.

“Answering my phone?” He could practically hear her smirk from the line.

“Why are you out of breath?”

“I was taking a shower and the water got cold. I had to rush through it and now I’m shivering.”

“I’m sorry. You lost me at you were taking a shower. Are you naked?”

“I’m wearing a towel.” Her attempt at an angry tone was not convincing at all and he wished he could see her trying not to smile.

“So you are naked.” He said as he grabbed a throw pillow and dropped it on his bed. He laid back and got comfortable as he imagined naked Veronica getting out of the shower.

“Will you for once be serious?”  _ Yeah, I can hear you smiling, Mars. _

“Do you want me to be serious?”

“Shut up. So did Duncan leave?”

“Ah way to kill the mood.” At her silence he sighed. “Yeah, we played a few rounds of Halo and then he left. Soooo can I come over?”

“No.”

“Why not? Is your dad there?”

“No, but he will be.”

“Bummer. Can you come here?”

“I could be persuaded.”

“Really? What will it take?”

“I’m hungry.”

“That’s all?” he laughed. “Come over and I’ll order whatever you heart desires.”

“Alright Romeo. I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work on this as fast as I could because people kept asking me if this was abandoned. No guys, it's just my life is too busy right now. I hope I can update frequently but please be patient. Love you all and thank you for your support and kind words.  
> A big thank you to my betas <3


End file.
